trs1fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4
The fourth season aired between 1994 and 1995. There were twenty-six episodes, narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and George Carlin in the US. Episodes * "Granpuff" - Thomas tells the story of Duke and what happened to him after his railway closed. * "Sleeping Beauty" - Thomas completes his story of Duke, telling of how he was eventually re-discovered. * "Bulldog" - Thomas tells Percy about the time Falcon was impatient and nearly paid dearly for it. * "You Can't Win" - Duke proves he still has a lot of life left in him. * "Four Little Engines" - Sir Handel derails, so Skarloey the old engine helps out. * "A Bad Day for Sir Handel" - Sir Handel is in a bad mood. * "Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady" - Peter Sam's eagerness means the Refreshment Lady is nearly left behind. * "Trucks"/"Rusty Helps Peter Sam" - Gordon advises Sir Handel to get out of work by pretending to be ill, and Peter Sam pays the price. * "Home at Last" - Skarloey returns from the works. * "Rock 'n' Roll" - Duncan is careless, and gets in trouble after derailing on a bumpy line. * "Special Funnel" - Peter Sam's funnel is knocked off by a icicle, and is temporarily replaced by a drainpipe. * "Steamroller" - Sir Handel matches wits with a steamroller. * "Passengers and Polish" - Duncan refuses to move his train without being polished. * "Gallant Old Engine"/"The Gallant Old Engine" - Skarloey tells Duncan the story of how Rheneas saved the railway. * "Rusty to the Rescue" - Rusty travels to the Other Railway to find a steam engine. * "Thomas and Stepney" - Thomas is jealous when Stepney comes to visit. * "Train Stops Play" - Stepney "catches" a cricket ball in a truck, prompting a chase along the branchline. * "Bowled Out" - A stuck-up diesel makes a fool of himself, and Duck and Stepney save the day. * "Henry and the Elephant" - After a circus leaves, Henry discovers an elephant in a tunnel. * "Toad Stands By" - Toad advises Oliver on how to regain the trucks' respect. * "Bull's Eyes" - Daisy teases Toby about his cowcatchers and side-plates, but learns that they are there for a reason. * "Thomas and the Special Letter" - The engines recieve a letter inviting them to visit the mainland, but Thomas' carelessness almost spoils the trip. * "Paint Pots and Queens"/"Thomas Meets the Queen" - Henry upsets a painter, while Thomas and Gordon try to behave for Queen Elizabeth II's visit. * "Fish" - Duck has a fishy surprise when he helps Henry with "The Flying Kipper". * "Special Attraction" - Toby is upset when he realises there is no room for him at a seaside festival, but Percy proves they're all special anyway. * "Mind that Bike" - Tom Tipper the postman is unhappy when his post van is replaced by a bicycle, but Percy helps him out, not in the way he intended. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Daisy * Harold * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * BoCo (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Diesel (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) Characters intoduced * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Smudger * Stepney * The Diesel * George * Caroline * Bulstrode * Tom Tipper * Nancy * The Refreshment Lady Category:Television Series